Coming Around
by clever.tricks
Summary: Jon defends his young squire, perhaps unwisely.


_A/N: Written for Goldenlake SMACKDOWN, 2011._

"Zahir, please go to the kitchens and fetch us some refreshments."

"Yes, sire." Zahir kept his tone mild even as he stalked out of the room in as haughty a manner as he thought he could get away with. His disdain was aimed only at the Lioness. He was annoyed at his dismissal – the King had suites outfitted with any number of juices, wines and victuals ready to be consumed at any time – it was obvious Jonathan wanted Zahir out of that room.

As soon as Zahir was gone, Jon rounded on Alanna. "How dare you speak to me that way in front of my squire? How dare you speak to my squire in that manner!" I may allow you free reign in private, but I will not permit my authority to be undermined in public!"

Alanna flared at the admonition, "In public? There were only three people in this room, unless I've forgotten how to count! And that snob of a squire is so determined to despise me that I doubt he would take any point of mine seriously, no matter what I said!"

"Don't be ridiculous," snapped Jon, "He's proud but he's an excellent squire."

"Among other things, Jon? Don't let your relationship with the boy compromise your judgement. The boy needs to be taught respect, for me and every other woman he meets. Neal – Nealan of Queenscove – has told me all about him. Are you aware that he used to bully Keladry of Mindelan? To try to drive her out of the pages' wing? Or are you simply indifferent to the matter?"

"Indifferent? How can you say that after – I'm doing everything I can in aid of female warriors, and for you to stand there and accuse – "

"Everything? Not quite, Highness. Of late, you have done very little! "

Jon whitened with rage. "I have _always _supported you, and if you are too pigheaded to appreciate that – "

Alanna's voice rose to counter his, "We have very different definitions of 'always' and 'support,' sire, unless you're forgetting –"

"I find your selective memory tiresome, Alanna."

"You and Cavall made it easy for this boy to bully Keladry, and now you've taken him in so he can do the same thing to the next girl, or someone like him can, and without fear of reprimand! Instead, it seems, he can expect a grand reward. Squire to the King! And perhaps more, from what I hear!"

"You have no idea of the complexities I have to deal with on a daily basis! I am trying to welcome a race of people into my kingdom, promote female warriors _and_keep the rest of the court on my side. You have no appreciation for how difficult that is! Zahir is a Bazhir; you of all people should know that he's find Keladry difficult to deal with. Give him a chance to prove himself."

"Well, the boy had better pull his head of his – "

"_Alanna_. Zahir is my squire. You need to stop this _now_."

"Then stop defending him! If I didn't know it was impossible, I'd almost believe the rumours about the pair of you."

"So we've finally come to that. Well, you've been hinting at it for long enough. What, may I ask, are these rumours in regard to?"

Alanna didn't bother to hesitate before she plunged in. "The whole court is whispering about the pair of you…that you're rolling around together like a pair of Stormwings on a battlefield!"

Jon whitened and backed up an involuntary step. "That's a disgusting way to put it."

"Is it true?"

"Do you believe it?"

"No."

"Do they believe it?"

"I doubt it. They like talking and you're the perfect target. They can't complain to your face so they make up stories behind your back."

"Well, that's all there is to say on the matter, then."

"You haven't given me a straight answer. Is it - ?"

There was a knock at the door, and Zahir entered and bowed. "Majesty." He placed a platter of turnovers and a decanter of wine on a side table. "My lady," he added, as if it were an afterthought. "Shall I retire, my lord, or do you require assistance here?"

"You may stay, Zahir. Alanna, are we done here?"

"Hardly, Jon."

"Lioness, I think everything has been said on the matter. Unless you have something urgent to settle…"

"Very well, _majesty_," Alanna said in a rather clenched tone, "I hope you will at least consider my points."

"Be assured I will. I always do."

Alanna stalked out, doing so, it appeared to Jonathan, in much the same manner as Zahir had done not twenty minutes prior. There were a few minutes of silence as Jon sat down heavily and sighed.

"Shall I pour only one glass of wine, sire?"

Jon looked up and smiled, "The gods know I need it. But pour two Zahir – won't you join me in a drink?"

Zahir served the King before picking up his own glass and sipping. "It's not at all surprising that a visit from the Lioness would drive a man to drink," he remarked.

"She's not as bad as all that," Jon said, though he seemed amused. "She's a forceful personality, but she has to be in her position. She's only standing up for what she thinks is right… and, I have to admit, she's often right."

"You always defend her, sire." There was a moments silence before he asked, "Is it because she was your lover?"

There was another moments silence before Jon answered, "No, that isn't why. But isn't it right for me to defend those whom I have loved?"

"Would you defend me, sire?"

"I always defend you, Zahir."

"Am I under attack, sire?"

"From some. The Lioness dislikes your attitude toward women."

"They are a distraction in a battle. They cost men's lives."

"Cannot males also be a distraction, Zahir? I, for one, am grateful I've never had to ride to war with you at my back."

"You don't think I'd serve you well in a battle, sir?" He was hurt.

Jon reached out and pulled Zahir onto the floor, between his knees. "Don't be offended. I meant _my _mind would be elsewhere."

"Hmmm, I admit I find _you _more of a distraction than any woman I have ever met, sire. But, don't you think…" he walked his fingers along Jon's thighs, "I'm right in saying…" he undid Jon's buttons, "That in most circumstances…" he reached a hand into Jon's breeches, "The company of men is preferable?"

"Uh… yes… I'm beginning... to think... you... may be right."

Zahir grinned, "That's all I've been trying to tell you, my lord."


End file.
